


Getting Back

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [34]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M, very subtle slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Back

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #297 – _Edge/Centre_.
> 
> Prompt used = both of them
> 
> Linked drabble with '[Pulling Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2953061)'.

Sam mutters, cries out, sometimes flat out talks in his sleep, only – well, for him, that's all very normal. He's sleeping now, curled up tight beneath the covers, sometimes shivering, fingers twitching, but not making a sound.

Gene should sleep, feels like he could, only – well, he can't. Sits watching his partner instead, smoking a constant stream. Watching, because now Sam's unguarded now, not on edge, as though – well, he's not okay, but he's getting there. Anyhow, it's not like Sam talks about what happened, when...

What does that matter? He's got his centre back, as well as his Sam.


End file.
